monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Agnaktor
Hello, I have something similar to a discovery Before anything else, here I have an image of the Agnaktor Now, I believe that this it is their younger form, because if they compare it, they possess similar features --User:Rodrigo Llanos - User Talk:Rodrigo Llanos 14:12 07 ago 2009 (UTC) Well you are right about that, but im pretty sure someone already discovered this. but its not documented on the wiki yet, so i guess this would count, good job. The infant Lava Leviathan is called Urocotol btw.AkamulbasX 00:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks --User:Rodrigo Llanos - User Talk:Rodrigo Llanos 14:12 07 ago 2009 (UTC) awesome I don't know about anyone else but I believe this is the best MH monster ever! The movements are so cool, and I don't know why but the way he does that clacking to start a spark to begin the fire stream is so cool to me. This has got to be the best monster yet!--Fortuan 16:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ecology Suggestion I have a suggestion for a possible ecology of Agunacotol. Notice how there are no Basarious or Gravious in the same habitat as Agunacotol. Well I theorize that these 2 apex preditors are rivals, and Agunacotol has a reputation of eating Basarious (Gravious young). Thus the Gravious stay away from Agunacotol. My one problem with that is Basarios has a really hard, rocky skin, and Aguancotol's mouth is relatively thin and weak - not ideal for breaking through it. Plus, Gravios would already be outcompeted in the same area as Aguancotol due to the presence of Uragankin. It has basically replaced Gravios - hard skin, releases different gases, eats rocks... Lord Loss 16:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well Basarious sits in wait while underground. Agunocotol comes up from burrowing and attacks the "exposed" underbelly. While the Uragankin is in the same region the Agunacotol would find feeding on them and thier young a little more difficult would you not agree? The relation between the Uraganking and Gravy would be a problem also but already having direct competition with Agunacotol moving out is still the best option for gravy. Maybe we should do a series as to why we don't find the original monsters in the new MH3?Fortuan 17:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) It's like how some Animals(Giraffes, elephants, etc.) are exclusive to some other countries yo, it just means for example, Aguna exists on this region, but on other regions it isn't. Mckrongs 05:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I understand that, but is that as exciting?Fortuan 13:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No, but not everything is about the levels of excitement involved. I think we just have to go with the most likely idea - these two creatures aren't found in the same regions for geographical reasons. Lord Loss 19:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why? What would prevent 2 monsters that can burrow through rock from meeting? One can fly for short distances also, so honestly I see no way of a barrier between the 2. Unless Monster Hunter 3 is on an island alone, from what I understand it is a costal region. Even if that is the case why do the same herbivores exist in the different regions also?Fortuan 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Seperate island/continent, but interaction with other islands. Hence the passing of certain weapons, armour etc, but mostly different creatures. The herbivores are probably traded between the two places as either food or beasts of burden. Felyne/Melynx are intelligent and probably went with the people. Rathian and Rathalos are great fliers. The only one that doesn't really work is Diablos, but then I suppose you could argue that there's a deserty land-bridge that allowed Diablos onto the continent... which was quickly destroyed, hence not everything from the Old Desert could get across. Of course, the real answer is the developers knew people didn't want to fight the same monsters again, so they thought up mostly new ones. Lord Loss 11:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I do agree with you about the last statement. I just thought that it would be cool to try to explain why the old creatures weren't there. I don't think that all of those herbivores were brought over considering the massive heards like the one in the intro. I have to say you are right considering it is an island they probably would never meet. Thanks for the debate though, I thouroughly enjoyed debating this ecology.Fortuan 13:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't Agnaktor's biggest competitor be Lavasioth though? They're both fire-element lava swimmers after all. 04:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) move simularities in monsters i first noticed this by comparing the royal ludroth to the agnaktor yes they both have the slide ability and their young look like them but if you notice more carefully you will see that it will attempt to lunge at you and do a spiral attack as seen in the move patterns of the royal ludroth and the lagiacrus Lavasioth and Agnaktor I was thinking yesterday and I came up with an idea, much the same as Lord Loss' idea. I thought that for Agnaktors ecology he could have, maybe, territorial skirmishes with the Lavasioth, fro MHFU. They should have like battles in the lava and fight eachother, and, as they both live in the volcanic belt, it would work. I've found out an interesting bit of info: Rathalos is the Italian word for Agnaktor. Type it in in Bing Translator. It will identify the word Rathalos as french, and will translate it automatically i think to Agnaktor. Interesting, huh? Master Ceadeus 27 (talk) 01:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC)